


Even Monsters Need Support Sometimes

by thusgalanthus



Series: Greasy Nerd and the Beast [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Saints Row IV, Secret Relationship, but not actually a secret everyone knows, technically my oc is trans but idk if thats something i should tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thusgalanthus/pseuds/thusgalanthus
Summary: It's not often that the saints resident "monster" gets overwhelmed but when she does it takes her a while to bounce back. Thankfully she still has someone from earth that knows what she needs
Relationships: Matt Miller/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Greasy Nerd and the Beast [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009500
Kudos: 1





	Even Monsters Need Support Sometimes

Tru collapsed out of the chair holding her neck. She had felt a snap and then she was back on the ship. She looked over to see Boss, Shaundi, and Johnny were still in their chairs, thankfully, it seems their fight is going better. Shakily, she tries her best to stand and after a couple slip ups manages to gather her strength and head down stairs to the cargo hold. Matt was sitting on some boxes upgrading what looked like some bastardization of something like a Gameman or whatever they called it. She thinks on how he's such a huge nerd momentarily and typically she'd make a point to poke fun at him for it but she has a set destination and that's the now empty couch. She goes to sit on it not saying a word holding her knees and watching him. A good chunk of time passes before he glances up to see her, his eyes widen in surprise.  
"O-oh! How long have you been there? That's not creepy at all" he chuckles but she doesn't make a comment back just kind of shrugs and that worries him. He sets the game down   
"Are you okay? Did something happen in the simulation?"  
She averts her eyes for a moment before looking back at him and holding her arms open. It's been a long time since this has happened he walks over and sits with her they adjust so he's facing her and she's comfortably holding him nose buried in his neck   
"It's just a simulation Tru everything is okay..." he pets her head. 

She digs her fingers into his arm a tremor goes through her body and then a sigh, she's trying not to cry and Matt knows this he pulls back and takes her face in his hands   
"Hey. Look, you might have slipped up a little and what happens can be scary but you're okay. Oh but for them to get you?" He shakes his head and smiles giving her nose a small tap.  
"Zinyak must have buffed up the codes to take you down, you got him scared but you'll be ready next time right?" Tru lets out another loud breath and smiles back at him she speaks but it's mostly a whisper   
"Thanks... Matthew" she can tell by the face he makes he's obviously pleased with his results   
"See you just can't keep a good monster down, now do you want to jump back in there?" She shakes her head and gives him the faintest kiss while pulling him back to cuddling   
"10 more minutes" and they sit there slowly having longer conversations. 

You can tell when the others are back by their whooping and yelling excited about the large amount of territory they won. Terri is running around the ship calling out   
"Hey Tru! Tru we got Carver Island! Oh you should have seen it!"  
He keeps yelling about a big exciting fight with probably two or three wardens at once the voice starts getting closer and in a panic Tru tosses Matt out of her arms and stands up when Terri walks in he looks at the two   
"I know the kid can be annoying but can you wait to bully him when were all here... its quality entertainment" she shrugs   
"My bad boss, so we got Let's Pretend too?" Trying to change the subject   
"Hell yeah we did"   
"Fuck yes let's make Kinzie watch us run around in fur suits" and from on the other side of the ship you hear a stern voice.  
"I am NOT going to watch that"   
Terri whines and supposedly goes to tell Kinzie about how awful and fun it could be. Tru looks down at Matt apologetically and helps him up whispering   
"I'm so sorry are you okay?" He shrugs not bothering to whisper back   
"Besides the regular bruising of my backside totally used to it"   
He sounds annoyed but gives her a smile in return she kisses him and they both chuckle "I'll make it all up to you one of these days" meanwhile Terri is leaning against the wall next to Kinzie and she looks up at him a little annoyed   
"They do know that we have cameras everywhere in the ship right?" Terri laughs   
"They'll tell us when they're ready, you're only getting annoyed because its Matt" she rolls her eyes   
"Well duh, it's Miller of all people."   
"Stress does crazy things to the mind what can I say, now, back to what we were talking about" he taps her laptop "can you figure out a way to lock fursuits out of the game I never want to see another one of those motherfuckers outside of genki games"


End file.
